My Brother's Child
by Ayperos5239
Summary: Sam said nothing, because there was nothing he could say to make things better, because what had happened to his brother was something that no human should have to endure. Mpreg, Miscarriage, Language, Adult content. This is Sabriel and Destiel, don't like don't read. Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was finally asleep. He had been tossing and turning all night long, trying to get comfortable, and finally at around seven in the morning, when Dean lie moaning in bed, he had fallen asleep. So when his eyes suddenly opened to reveal the time to be 8:12 Sam was a little miffed. Not knowing what had woken him up, he turned in bed and closed his eyes, trying his damndest to go back to sleep, only to hear his brother groaning and sobbing in the bathroom.

Sam sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Jesus he was tired, his eyes were actually pulsating with the sheer intensity of his sleep deprivation, but Dean needed him, and everything else could wait.

He stood up, albeit a little unsteady at first, and made his way towards the bathroom only to hear his brother grunt in extreme pain, before the sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl could be heard.

Sam slowly opened the bathroom door and all sleep was immediately forgotten in lue of helping his brother. Dean was sitting by the toilet in only a t-shit and his boxers, pale as a ghost and blood, dean's blood, was splattered all around him.

Dean, seeing that Sam had been woken up, decided being quiet was a moot point and clutched his stomach before crying out in pain, immediately puking blood into the toilet again, having most of it splattered back towards him and onto the floor.

Sam was at his side in an instant, holding his brother's face and checking for any injuries. Dean looked half dead, tears streaking down his cheeks, and blood pooling around him.

"Cas?" Sam whispered, not wanting to startle his brother. When there was no answer and Dean started clutching at his stomach again, Sam raised his voice.

"CAS?" The angel's name came out as more of a question, scared the angel wouldn't show, but his fears were unfounded as the very next moment, a whoosh signaled Castiel's arrival.

"Help him...PLEASE." Sam was begging, not taking his eyes off Dean, who had clutched his stomach again, and puked all over sam's favorite shirt, tainting it with blood.

Castiel looked crushed, as he moved closer to Dean and touched his fingers to the hunter's forehead and curing him of his ailments. Dean fell forward, into Sam's arms, and was out cold in an instant.

"Take him to bed, I will clean the mess." Sam nodded, stripping Dean of his shirt, only to notice more blood, unexplained blood, in-between Dean's legs. Sam shook off the feeling of dread, grabbed a washcloth, and started moving his brother towards an empty bed.

Once Dean had been situated in bed, Sam walked towards the little kitchenette and grabbed a bucket full of luke warm water and walked back towards Dean, who looked in pain, even now.

Dunking the washcloth into the water, Sam started washing off the blood that marred Dean's beautiful body.

Castiel stood looking at the blood marring the flood and toilet. Tears pricked his vessels eyes as he looked at where dean had been sitting, and noticed something Sam, thankfully, had not noticed. It looked like a blood clot, plopped uncaring on the ground, but if you looked closer, you could see what it actually was.

Castiel walked towards the object on the ground and kneeled, looking closely at the fragile...at the fragile...

Castiel outright cried now, tears streaming down his face, noticing the individual fingers and toes, the littlest of faces. It couldn't have been bigger that the length of one of Castiel's fingers, but it was his...his daughter.

He picked her up, so gently, it was almost heartbreaking, and placed her on a towel on the sink and looked at the rest of the bathroom. Grabbing another towel, he kneeled on all fours and began cleaning up the mess. It seemed to take forever, and he couldn't bring himself to do this much longer. Yes, he could clean Dean's blood with magic, but why would he do that to a part of his husband? A part of Dean, who meant the world to him.

Almost done, and his resolve cracked and he screamed, and tore down the shower curtain. That was not enough. He needed to get his anger out.

The wall was then punched in and the toilet broken, the shower torn to pieces. It wasn't fair. It was never fair to have a life cut so tragically short, but this life was his...this life should have been given the chance. This life...

He turned towards the sink and picked up his daughter, holding her close to his chest and sobbing, outright sobbing at the loss of his beautiful girl.

And that's the scene Sam walked in on. Cas holding a bloody looking towel to his chest and sobbing so intently, it made tears prick at Sam's eyes.

"Castiel?" Sam looked hesitant but determined to see what had Castiel so sad. Castiel had no more strength left as he felt Sam tugging at the towel holding his daughter. Cas allowed Sam to grab the towel and look at the contents, and heard the young hunter gasp and look up. "This...how?" His voice was trembling as he continued to look at the child that had died too soon.

"How what Sam?" Cas asked, looking so drained and tired. Sam had known about Cas and Dean's relationship, he had even been their "best man" in an impromptu wedding of sorts that had Dean babbling incoherently and Cas smiling with love and affection.

How this child had come to be was not the question, he knew Cas being an angel had everything to do with it, what he wanted to know was how this child had died.

"Do you know what caused...what..." Sam couldn't say it. Hunters or not, Dean had always wanted an out, always wanted a baby, a family. "I do not know I will figure it out." Sam nodded and watched Cas walk towards the still body of Dean.

Dean looked so peaceful, that Cas couldn't bring himself to wake the hunter, but he was not about to leave Dean either. This was not the time to leave.

Grabbing the blanket, he lay down next to Dean, and pulled the blanket over the two of them, before settling his hand on Dean's stomach and immediately he heard sobbing.

"Dean, this was not your doing." Cas reassured, pulling his husband closer to him, hushing him. "Cas?" Dean sounded so broken. "Sleep my angel, you need rest Dean." Dean Sobbed harder, tears falling down and a gasp of pure pain escaping his mouth. Cas continued to hold Dean until the hunter had exhausted himself and fallen to sleep.

Sam was holding the dead body of Dean's baby. Sam realized that Dean had had the most painful of miscarriages. Being a male had a lot to do with the intense rejection, but the immense bleeding and vomiting was probably because the baby wasn't all human.

He didn't know what to do with the body; he had no idea if Cas wanted to be the one to bury...

Sighing, he wrapped the baby up in the towel and placed her caringly next to Dean. Dean needed closure, and this might help. It killed Sam to see Dean open his eyes and look down at the life that was no longer, tears brimming at his face. Dean didn't care that Sam knew; they were going to be telling him soon anyway, no that's not what bothered him. His daughter's still face bothered him. Everything about this bothered him.

Dean wrapped his arms around the smallest baby on the planet, and cried anew. "Alana." He whispered and placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead. "I will miss you always." Sam finally broke at that, and tears fell from his eyes unchecked. He was close to crying with his brother when he caught himself. He would not allow his brother to stop mourning to take care of him, he was a big boy and he was going to be there for Dean.

Castiel held tightly to Dean and whispered loving words to him until the two of them were asleep, holding their baby close to them, until they had the nerve to bury her.

The next day, Dean was the first to wake up. He looked down at his daughter, so still and so tiny, and almost cried again, but he strengthened his resolve and sat up in bed, still holding his daughter. He placed the baby gently next to Castiel and went to find everything he would need to bury his...

he wouldn't say it. This baby might have been his daughter, but now it was a dead body, a body lifeless and cold and...

Dean cleared his throat and looked around the motel. Nothing he would want to use for the prettiest of angels to grace heavens doors. No he would need to buy everything he would need, and cost be damned, he was not settling.

Picking up his keys, and wallet, he left a note for Cas and Sam and walked out of the motel room.

Sam woke up and looked at the bed that Dean SHOULD have been on, but the hunter was gone and Castiel was sitting up in bed holding his daughter and a note. "What's it say?" Sam asked looking at the angel. "He has gone to buy the required items he wishes to place our daughter in for the burial." Sam nodded and stood from his bed. The bathroom was ruined so there was no point in trying to wash his face or to brush the disgust from his teeth, so he settled for grabbing his wallet and heading to the door. "I'm going to get breakfast, would you like anything?" Castiel shook his head and continued staring at the note in his hand. "I'll be back in 15."

And true to his word Sam walked in 15 minutes later with three cups of coffee and two bags of food. "I know you said you didn't want anything but I decided to get you something anyway." Castiel nodded. He hadn't moved since Sam had left.

Sam placed everything on the table and grabbed his coffee, removing the lid and taking a sip. "Cas, please put...come drink your coffee." Sam said, not wanting to touch on the baby subject just yet. "Alright Sam." Castiel placed his daughter gently on the bed and walked towards the unoccupied chair and taking a seat. He grabbed for his coffee and mechanically took a sip. He didn't need provisions like the brothers did, but the sipping of the coffee soothed him.

Halfway through their coffee, Dean walked through the door and took a seat at the table as though nothing had happened. "Everything we need is in the car." He said as way of explanation. Taking a sip of his coffee he looked up at Sam, who looked like he was bursting with questions. "Why..." Dean sighed. "We were going to tell you Sam. Why do you think I wasn't doing any of the hunting? I was being..." He stopped talking and took another sip, wanting to savor a flavor he hadn't had in three months.

"I have told you already Dean, this was not your doing." Dean nodded, but he didn't believe a single word of that sentence. Whose fault would it be if not his?

"Tell me about it?" Dean shook his head. Who cared how it happened, what reaction he had to it, or anything that honestly at this point didn't matter, he just wanted to bury his daughter and forget this morning had ever happened.

Castiel placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder and waited for the outburst, it never came. Dean was silent, drinking his coffee like nothing had ever happened, like his life hadn't just changed dramatically.

Taking a bag of food, Dean reached in for a breakfast sandwich, opened it up and took a huge bite, wanting to keep his mouth busy. He wasn't even hungry really...he just wanted to keep busy.

They all ate in relative silence until Sam finally sighed and stood to dispose of the garbage they had accumulated. Dean went to the car, Castiel not far behind, and grabbed everything he had bought and set it up on his bed, making sure not to harm his little angel's body.

They placed her in the make shift coffin with blankets and stuffed animals and finally Dean was ready to put her in the car and take her to her grave site...

They buried her in an empty field of flowers. She would be the only occupant there, but the field was so beautiful...so graceful, just like Dean's daughter. Sam said nothing...I mean what could he say to Dean and Castiel when so obviously something horrible had happened to the two of them. He kept his mouth shut even when Dean refused to move from the grave site. He watched as Castiel coaxed him away and a set of keys were thrown towards him. The moment he caught the keys to the Impala, Dean and Cas had vanished.

Dean opened his eyes and noticed where they were, the motel room they had vacated not too long ago. "Talk to me Dean." It was a command and Dean was not about to disobey, he knew how angry Cas could get and at this moment, he had no strength to fight it. "I should have called you...when..." Cas nodded. "You should have, yes, but this is still not your doing."

"You have so much going up in heaven since we stopped the apocalypse...i didn't wanna be a bother cause of what i figured was just a case...of indi-gistion...I-I didn't-didn't-" Dean couldn't talk anymore. Castiel held him close and kissed Dean's forehead. "It was not your fault...Dean I have never blamed you for it."

"You should. If I had called you..."

"She would still be dead Dean." Castiel interrupted him and Dean looked shocked.

"What?" Dean was officially confused.

"Someone hurt her intentionally Dean. She would have thrived within your body and been born into this world had she not been harmed intentionally. She was an Angel child, and only..." realization finally dawned on Dean. An angel had hurt his daughter. One of Castiel's brothers had wanted Castiel to hurt and had gone after Alana, who wasn't even born yet.

Dean's eyes showed hatred and pure unadulterated vicious anger. Dean tilted his head up and screamed as loudly as he could. In a fit of rage he started packing. Once Sam was back, they were leaving this place and they were hunting down the son of a bitch who had killed his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

They were driving, Castiel not daring to leave worrying over Dean and his self-destructive tendencies. Dean had already started with the self-destruction, drinking a third of whiskey while he sat on the front seat, staring off into space, probably thinking about the baby, or the absolute horror that awaited the angel that had done this to them.

For the time being though, they were headed to Bobby's, knowing if there was one person that could help them track this monster, it would be Bobby.

They drove, for what felt like days, when in reality it was no more than five or six hours. They didn't make a single stop, not wanting to make this trip longer than it needed to be. They needed to get Dean somewhere familiar, somewhere he could feel at peace and allowed to cry for as long as he needed to, not to worry about his little brother or his husband, he needed to properly grieve, and Bobby would make sure to allow Dean the ability to do so.

They pulled up to Bobby's house at around seven that night and Dean seemed like he was in his own world, but snapped out of it long enough to get out of the car and follow his brother and husband to the door. One knock and Bobby was already at the door looking at the three hunters.

"Can we…?" Dean tried to talk, but his voice sounded so small, so broken that Sam took over. "Hey Bobby…we needed a place to crash and we need your help…we have a hunt we need to…" Bobby nodded, knowing they were in serious need of him, and turned to let them in.

"Can I get you Idjits anything?" Sam shook his head but Dean nodded, asking for some whiskey. Bobby didn't say anything and just brought the boy what he had asked for. Dean drank the entire glass full in one swallow and fell on the couch, exhausted.

"How do we summon an angel?" Sam asked, wanting to get to the point as fast as possible.

"You prey to them you Idjit." Sam sighed. "No I mean…how do you summon an angel based on something they've done…" Sam looked more confused than Bobby did.

"Look, do you know the name?" Sam shook his head and watched as Castiel sat next to Dean and held him close. "Well, the only way to do something like that, as I've read Sam, is to summon an angel of higher ranking and see what they know." Sam sighed but nodded.

Sam already knew who he was going to ask for help, but he also knew it might be a moot point considering last he'd checked, Gabriel was dead, but then again he'd thought that quite a few times so summoning him wouldn't be a bad idea.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sam announced and walked out of the house, towards the junk yard. Sam walked from one end to the other and thought loudly to himself about his decision. Dean and Castiel wouldn't take it well, but he had to try.

"Gabriel…If you are still alive, I prey to you, I need you more than you could know. Something…" a whooshing noise made it apparent that an angel was standing, probably, right behind him. Turning as fast as he could, Sam came face to face with the familiar grin of Gabriel.

"So Sammy boy, what can I do for you?" Gabriel looked genuinely curious.

"Something horrible has happened and we need your help." Sam said, hoping to god that Gabriel helped.

"Something horrible ALWAYS happens, what makes this different?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he said this.

"We buried your niece today." Gabriel looked horrified and was gone in a whoosh of air, reappearing seconds later in front of a sleeping Dean, a wide awake and worried looking Castiel and a Bobby who seemed just plain confused.

"Is it true?" Gabriel said as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the hunter.

"And hello to you as well brother." Castiel said sarcastically.

"Is it true?" Gabriel hated repeating himself when it came to matters this important. Castiel knew what Sam had told him and therefore nodded, seeing pure rage on Gabriel's face.

"How old was she?" Castiel had tears running down his face as he answered. "She hadn't been born yet."

Gabriel looked FURIOUS now. "How are you walking?" Gabriel asked, assuming the obvious. Bobby looked up, severely intrigued now.

Castiel looked over at Dean who was sleeping with a frown creasing his face. "He was carrying her." Bobby looked shocked. "Explain." Gabriel and Bobby said together.

Castiel nodded and turned his head as he heard Sam enter the house, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Let us take this into the kitchen, I do not wish to wake my husband." Gabriel nodded, not completely registering what Castiel had said.

Placing a kiss on Dean's forehead, Castiel led the others towards the kitchen and took a seat at the table, Bobby walking towards the coffee pot, NEEDING to do something.

"Dean and I married a year ago, once the apocalypse had been successfully stopped. We married in a small ceremony, Bobby was there, Sam was our best man, you would have been there as well, had I known you lived.

"Knowing that Dean had always wanted a family, we made sure to be careful when making any form of intimate gestures. My grace must have felt his intense need for a family, though, since it still allowed him to carry my child.

"Dean became quite inconsolable when he first discovered he was with child, but once he had calmed down enough to listen to my reasoning, and my comfort to him, he accepted the child and loved her immediately.

"I knew we were having a daughter, from the energy she was producing, and immediately Dean knew what he wished to name her."

"Alana Grace Winchester." Dean finished, coming over to kiss Castiel.

Dean took a seat next to Castiel and thanked Bobby, who handed him a cup of coffee. "I was happy Sammy." Dean said, making sure to address his curious brother. "I didn't drink coffee, or beer. I didn't do any of the hunting, and I even made sure the hunts we were on were easy so that you could do them yourself." Gabriel didn't bother interrupting Dean to announce his presence, he wanted to know the entire story and there were parts that only Dean could tell him.

"Week by week, Castiel checked on her progress and he would smile, then I would smile, and then we were both smiling and it was good. It was happy.

"Two days ago my stomach felt off. I couldn't eat…I couldn't drink anything. I felt bad, but Cas had told me the night before that she was perfectly healthy, so I didn't think much of it and tried to go to sleep. Sammy was asleep when my stomach started hurting, and the pain just got worse and worse and finally I was sick to my stomach and had to run towards the bathroom.

"I started puking and all that came up was blood. I was so scared when my stomach contracted and my legs were suddenly wet. I looked down and the amount of blood I saw scared the shit out of me. I tried to call to Sam, to Castiel, but my voice wouldn't come out. I could hardly breathe. I was in so much pain, I was puking up so much blood, and next thing I know I hear the worst kind of plop and I look down, and there she is…all bloody and pink and…she twitched once and then nothing. No movement. I was hysterical. I cried and cried, but still no sound came out.

"That's when Sammy walked in and…he knows the rest." Castiel was holding Dean close, knowing that Dean had tried to call out to him, but failed…how scared Dean must have been then, knowing he was losing their daughter, and not being able to do anything. Bobby looked sullen, Sam looked about ready to cry and Gabriel looked PISSED.

"I will summon the faithful." Gabriel said, standing to walk outside. Every stride looked intimidating. Sam wouldn't want to be the bastard who had taken Castiel's child from him. Everyone stood to follow Gabriel, hoping to be of some use, and what they saw made them go pale. Everyone, that is, except Castiel. Cas always knew what was happening.

The sky was eerily black, with lightning crackling around Gabriel as he folded in on himself and let out the most horrific of cries, sounding as though he was talking. "It is Enochian. He is summoning only those faithful to me." Castiel explained, walking over towards his brother. Gabriel may have been an ass, but he was faithful to his family.

Lightning flashed in five different areas on the ground and once they dissipated, in their place stood five angels, wings drawn, looking ready to fight.

"This is pathetic. You are the only ones faithful to my brother?" They nodded and took a bow to the arch-angel.

"I didn't think Gabriel was this strong." Sam said, looking over at the angel in awe. "He is very strong, and since Michael and Lucifer are no longer a threat, Gabriel is the strongest of us in heaven." Sam nodded, continuing to look over at Gabriel and feeling heat rise to his face.

Castiel walked over to where Gabriel stood looking at the angels that had gathered. "It is alright brother." Castiel tried to reassure Gabriel before looking over to his most loyal. "I am in need of help. I am searching for the angel that has decided to harm my husband and child. I wish them to be found and brought to me for punishment." The angels looked up in surprise. None of them had known about such a fate befalling their friend and companion.

"I wish for you to keep your ears open, and be vigilant. I wish to know of any rumors, anything that would help us pinpoint the one responsible. You are dismissed." Castiel finished up, watching the angels disappear one at a time.

Dean disappeared into the house, followed closely by Bobby and Castiel, Sam not wanting to leave the other angel quite yet.

"Sometimes I wonder at the sanity of the angels. We are supposed to be almighty and merciful and the protector of man, and yet…" Gabriel turned to look at Sam and tears were falling down his face. "We were supposed to protect ones like your brother, who carry the most innocent of creatures."

Sam walked over to the angel and put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, not expecting what happened next. Gabriel fell into Sam's chest and sobbed.

Sam held onto the angel with everything he had and cried as well, knowing that one tiny life had made an impression on so many people, and she hadn't even been born yet.

Gabriel pushed himself away from Sam and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to…you know?" Sam wiped his own tears and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know…no chick flick moments for you either huh?" Gabriel laughed. "That's right Sammy boy." Sam sighed and closed his eyes, hearing a whooshing noise, and knowing Gabriel was gone, and somewhere in the bottom of his heart, he was sad to see the angel go.

Once Gabriel was gone, Sam found no reason to stay outside and made his way into the house, closing the door and locking it, before turning towards the kitchen, watching the occupants talking and chatting away, trying to forget about the events of the past three days. Sam wanted to join them, wanted to be a part of the conversation, maybe help find whoever it was that had killed his niece, but for some reason, he wasn't feeling all that great, he felt tired, achy and like he was going to puke. Maybe it was the events of the day that had gotten to him, or maybe it was just that he was so very, very tired.

Walking up the stairs, he stopped and held his stomach and groaned. "What the…" He got out before he vomited. He looked down at the stairs and noticed the black thick liquid that had pooled at his feet. He felt dizzy and next thing he knew, he had fallen backwards down the three stairs he had climbed.

Dean was the first to his feet, running towards his brother. "SAMMY?" He was hysterical by the time he made it to his brother's side. "CAS?" Castiel placed his fingers to Sam's head, only to be pushed away from his body. "I cannot do anything Dean." Sam looked pale and tired, maybe he needed sleep...

Sam opened his mouth and vomited again, this time there was a red tint to it, before convulsing. Dean grabbed his brother's head and used his legs to steady Sam's body with his own, not wanting Sam's flailing to hurt him.

Tears were falling freely from Dean's eyes as he watched Sam convulse repeatedly. "SAMMY, you can't do this. SAMMY?" Sam's body stopped convulsing long enough for his eyes to open and look at Dean. Dean looked relieved until Sam opened his mouth and let out a scream of pain, closed his eyes and fell limp against Dean's body.

"Cas…what's happening?" Castiel looked down at Sam and shook his head. Castiel could not tell, but he did try to heal the younger hunter again, only to be thrown from his body this time. Castiel could not go near Sam without consequences.

Sam's breathing was labored and his face was losing more color as the time dragged on. Dean did not let go of his brother. He would not lose Sam, not after having already lost Alana. Dean opened his mouth and screamed for Gabriel to come back. If Castiel wasn't strong enough, then Gabriel HAD to be strong enough. He was the strongest angel in heaven now.

Gabriel, hearing the urgency in Dean's voice, whooshed into the room and looked down at the pair of hunters and his heart stopped.

"Dean, I need you to move." Dean would have none of it and just clung to Sam harder. "DEAN!" The demand made Dean rethink his position before finally nodding and laying Sam on the ground and scooting away a bit to give the angel some working room.

Gabriel went to place a hand on Sam's head, only to have his hand thrown back, but that did not deter him, he merely strengthened his resolve and pushed forward with all his might.

Gabriel screamed in agony as his hand was being pushed away by an invisible force. Skin and flesh peeled away, blood pooling on Sam's forehead, but he did not stop. He would heal this hunter, he would save HIS Sammy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel pushed onward, trying to get in contact with the younger Winchester, ignoring the extreme pain his persistence was causing him. His hand was now merely blood, ligaments and bone, the flesh having melted away from it long ago.

Dean continued to look on in fear, as Gabriel seemed to groan in pain again. He had never seen another creature go to such lengths to save his brother, and now all Dean found himself doing was praying that Gabriel would be able to break through the spell preventing Sam from healing.

Castiel was holding Dean's hand, keeping the older Winchester at bay, hoping he didn't get it through his head to try and help. Gabriel was extremely powerful and yet he was having trouble breaking through the barrier surrounding Sam. With a sigh Castiel let Dean's hand drop and walked over towards Gabriel, wanting to offer some of his own power in order to help where he could.

Gabriel was sat on the floor next to the hunter, hand fighting to get through the barrier, tears of pain falling from his eyes and a scream coming from his mouth. Castiel placed his hand on Gabriel's and together they forced their way forward, the barrier now tearing into Castiel's hand as well. Castiel groaned in pain but did not subside with his help, they would do this.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Gabriel's hand was pushed towards Sam, making its way closer and closer towards its destination while still Gabriel screamed and Castiel pushed forward, knowing they were close. Castiel's screams mixed with Gabriel's as their hands burned and tore to pieces, but neither stopped what they were doing. All Gabriel needed to do was make contact with the younger Winchester, and the rest would be left up to his grace, and Gabriel WAS strong enough to heal the hunter, if only this barrier wasn't so strong.

"Having trouble?" That voice sounded eerily familiar to both the angels, but it was Dean who looked at the new comer with surprise. They hadn't seen this person for so very long.

"CHUCK?" Dean yelled out, all worry pushed to the back of his mind immediately at the site of the prophet. "Yes?" Chuck looked sober for once and cleaned up perfectly for someone who constantly complained about being down on his luck.

"How did…what?" Chuck just smiled and walked over to Sam, gently moving Castiel and Gabriel away from the fallen brother. "We need to save him." Castiel sounded desperate.

"I will do that for you." Chuck smiled and with a wave of his hand, Sam looked healthy and at peace, Gabriel and Castiel's hands were completely healed and Castiel felt immediately nauseous.

"I have put right everything Ezekiel put to wrong." Chuck looked satisfied with himself as the angels looked at him in shock and awe.

Dean looked at Chuck, back to his brother, up to Cas, then to Gabriel before the reality of everything settled with him and he fell to the floor in a dead faint. Castiel ran towards his husband, worry and panic written all over his face, before kneeling before Dean and checking him over for any injuries and smiling tearfully up at Chuck.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bobby asked, finally finding his voice.

"I'm god." Chuck said as a matter of fact, looking over at Bobby's slightly angry face.

Gabriel showed his respect by bowing his head, but he would not do much more and Castiel looked both happy and angry to be looking at his father.

"I know you have question, for the time being I'm not going anywhere, take care of your respective hunters and find me in the kitchen." Gabriel and Castiel nodded and picked up the Winchester brothers and started walking up the stairs, they would not allow them the discomfort of the couch.

Bobby followed Chuck towards the kitchen, brewing a fresh pot of coffee, knowing this was going to be one hell of a night, and grabbed a beer for himself, offering one to Chuck, who took it with a grateful smile.

"I honestly didn't want any of this to happen, but after a while if your kids mess up, you have to let them figure everything out for themselves, and obviously I was in the right allowing them to clean up after themselves." Bobby nodded, taking a sip of his beer and listening to the coffee pot gurgling while making them the strongest coffee he could muster up.

Castiel and Gabriel walked into the kitchen then, Castiel going directly towards the cups and pouring a cup of water for himself, not really thirsty or in need of it, just wanting to sip at it hoping it would sooth his nerves, while Gabriel summoned himself a snickers bar and chewed on it tentatively. He wasn't really hungry, being too worried about Sam to eat.

"Father, why would you allow all this to happen?" Chuck smiled. "Well…for a couple different reasons really, one of which is, you made the mess, you clean it up, also…if I hadn't do you really think you would have met Dean?" Castiel shook his head, not wanting to think about a life without his hunter.

"But it seems so unfair." Gabriel piped in, hoping to get some of his frustration out. "You love the humans, and yet you let all this befall two of your favorite creations. They have been through so much." Chuck nodded, knowing exactly how much the Winchester brothers had been through.

"I will make their lives a peaceful one from now, that is if the two of you don't fuck it up." Castiel nodded and Gabriel looked gob smacked. "Why would I mess things up?" Gabriel looked truly hurt.

"I don't know, it might have something to do with how you've already treated them. Remember the mystery spot? Or how about T.V land? Does any of this ring any bells?" Gabriel looked ashamed but he opened his mouth to explain himself only to be smacked on the back of the head by Castiel. "You will keep your thoughts to yourself. I am still angered with you for what you did to my husband in mystery spot." Gabriel, smartly, kept his mouth shut.

"So what now? We live our lives all sunshine and rainbows?" Chuck shook his head sadly. "Well….to a point, yes. You still have to work at it. There's still the matter of Ezekiel that you need to sort out, before he does something horrible again, but aside from that, your lives should be easy."

"I did not thank you father, for the gift you have given to me." Chuck just smiled and shook his head, as if to say don't worry about it. Gabriel looked at his brother and immediately knew what Castiel was so very grateful for.

"Just to let you know, Castiel, you will be in an immense amount of pain when the moment arrives." Cas just smiled. "I do not mind pain, as long as Alana is once again with us…but if you do not mind me asking, and it is not as though I am ungrateful, why did you choose my body to house her within this time?"

"Ezekiel can't get to her if she's being protected by you. He will kill her again, if Dean were to carry her again, this way your baby will be safe." Castiel nodded and placed a hand on his flat stomach, knowing how short of a time they had before their daughter made an appearance and he couldn't be happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. This was one hell of a week and he was just so tired of it all. He wanted it all to never have happened. He wanted his little girl back, he wanted his husband to be with him right now, and for damn sure he didn't want to have to get up to go pee, but either way he still had to get up and to boot, all that shit had happened. His daughter was dead, hadn't even been born yet, his brother damn near died and Castiel was probably pissed enough at the situation that for the time being he wanted nothing to do with Dean.

Getting up out of bed, he realized that Sam was asleep next to him, groaning in pain but then switching positions and falling right back to sleep. Dean smiled and walked towards the bathroom, wanting to find Castiel and bury his face in his angel's trench coat.

Washing his hands, Dean made his way down the stairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen, and so he followed the sounds and saw Castiel, looking so very happy, hand over his stomach, talking with Gabriel. Bobby must have gone to sleep some time ago. "Dean." Castiel looked truly happy to see the hunter, and walked over to him, letting Dean fall forward onto his shoulder. "I'm so tired of this Cas." Castiel smiled, grabbing Dean's hand and placing it on his stomach. "Say hello to Alana." Dean looked up with a shocked expression. Castiel nodded and leaned up, kissing the hunter hungrily. Dean responded with fervor, having wanted affection for so very long. This week had been so very long.

Gabriel allowed the love birds a chance to love each other and bask in the happy news of their daughter's return and walked out of the kitchen, making his way up the stairs to check on his own little hunter.

Gabriel was surprised to see the hunter with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. "I know what you did for me Gabriel." Gabriel whooshed next to Sam and sat on the bed. "Oh? And what did I do for you?" Sam looked over at Gabriel, tears brimming his eyes. "You were about to die for me. You didn't let it show. Castiel and Dean had no idea, but you were willing to lose your life, just so you could heal me." Gabriel nodded, not in the mood to lie about it. "Yes I was, and still am, willing to die for you." Sam sighed before sitting up on his elbows. "But why?"

Gabriel shook his head, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know. I feel the need to protect you, I always have." Sam snorted.

"Mystery spot, TV land." Gabriel winced at that. "Believe it or not, I did protect you, in a way. Both times I kept you with your brother and away from everything that harmed you, but…I guess I over did it with the killing your brother thing, and the playing your part bullshit I made you do." Sam nodded.

"You went overboard on a lot of things, but you helped where it counted, so I guess I can forgive you for fucking with us." Gabriel smiled and plopped down on the bed, not wanting to move, feeling so very drained from the nights events. Sam lay back down as well, and the two of them closed their eyes, basking in the warmth of the person next to them, and before long they were both asleep.

000000000000000000

The next morning Dean and Castiel were the first to be awake, having slept awkwardly on the couch. It was by far the best sleep the two of them had had in the last week, being close to each other and making out well into the night, not wanting to let the other go.

Dean was so very happy to hear of the news that his daughter was alive and thriving within Castiel's body, though he was maybe a little jealous, knowing that because of Ezekiel, he would not be able to experience his daughter's growth like he had been able to only four days ago.

Sitting up he smiled at Castiel, and Castiel smiled back slightly, grunting in pain a little. Dean was immediately worried, only to be soothed by Castiel's calming voice. "My hips are enlarging Dean; it is how it has to be for me to be able to properly carry her to term. It will be very uncomfortable and painful, but this transition will not harm our daughter, I swear to you." Dean nodded, not liking to see Castiel in pain, but knowing that the angel would never lie to him.

Dean stretched the kinks from his body and sighed before standing to use the bathroom. His mouth tasted like ass and he really didn't want to have to deal with that much longer. A good teeth brushing would be the best of things right now, considering how long it had been since they'd had a working bathroom AND the time to use it. "Will you be okay?" Dean asked looking back in time to see Cas shivering. "Yes Dean. Go and groom yourself, I will be alright." Dean looked hesitant but did as he was told.

Dean walked up the stairs and heard laughing coming from the room he had been sharing with his brother the night before, and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam called from inside the room, knowing who it would have to be. Gabriel wasn't particularly happy to see Dean but since Sam had invited him in, there was nothing the angel could do.

"Gabriel…could you please go and keep an eye on Castiel?" Dean asked with a hint of fear. Gabriel nodded and with a whoosh was gone. "So…everything alright?" Sam asked, standing to join his brother for the morning brushing of the teeth.

Dean nodded and then shrugged. "I don't know, Cas woke up in pain this morning and I'm worried." Dean said putting toothpaste on his brush and starting the brushing process. "Gabriel told me everything that happened last night, so Chuck turned out to be god huh?" Dean nodded and continued brushing. "And Alana?" Dean nodded again before spitting. "Yeah, she's growing in Cas now, so I don't have to worry about losing my girlish figure." Sam cackled at that.

"So he's in pain? Did he say why?" Sam asked, knowing Castiel would know what the pain was about.

Dean nodded again. "Said his hips were getting bigger for the baby, but he was in so much pain he was shivering. I can't help but worry." Sam nodded, spitting out some toothpaste and looking at his brother.

Rinsing his mouth out, Dean placed his toothbrush away and started walking out of the bathroom when a scream of pain from Castiel had him running from the room and down the stairs, Sam following close behind.

Dean was the first to reach the living room, and looked at Castiel lying on the couch, holding Gabriel's hand, eyes squeezed tight against the pain. "You have to breathe through your pain brother." Castiel nodded and took a deep breathe, feeling his hips jolt and move, to widen forcibly. Gabriel praised his brother repeatedly and helped by breathing with him. "Come one little angel, you're almost done." Castiel continued to breathe and gasped as his hips settled into place, about a good three millimeters wider than they had been.

"There you go. Deep breath, in and out." Castiel did as he was told and finally the pain ebbed away leaving Castiel breathing heavily.

Dean walked over to his husband and placed a hand on Castiel's forehead, relief clearly visible on his face. "You okay?" Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. "Go ahead and take a nap, I'll make sure you have something to eat when you wake up." Castiel nodded and smiled as he felt Dean bend down and place a kiss to his head.

Dean stood up once he knew Cas to be asleep, and walked towards the kitchen, Sam and Gabriel not far behind. Dean walked over to the coffee pot and started making coffee while Sam walked to the fridge to start breakfast. If they were going to be staying at Bobby's for a while, it wouldn't kill them to help out.

No one said a word, although Dean and Sam were thinking the same thing, when Bobby walked into the kitchen, looking no worse for wear. "Morning Bobby." Sam said, smiling at the older hunter.

A grunt was his only answer as he walked over to grab a cup of coffee. "Everything okay then?" He asked taking a sip from his coffee. "Yeah." Dean said looking at Gabriel who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why is Castiel asleep?" Bobby looked confused, it was ten in the morning, that angel woke up before anyone else, if he even slept.

"He's exhausted." Was the only reply as Sam placed the eggs and bacon on the table before taking a seat himself.

Hearing a groan from the living room Dean excused himself and went to his angel. "Good morning sleepy head, want some breakfast?" Dean asked, walking over to his angel and reaching out his hand to help Castiel up. "I am hungry, yes." Dean nodded and walked them both to the kitchen, allowing Castiel to take the seat he had previously occupied.

Castiel looked at the breakfast and immediately lost his appetite. Taking a deep breath Castiel willed his stomach to cooperate with him, but it was a moot point. The nauseous feeling was getting worse. He swallowed against the bile rising up his throat. He hoped he wouldn't vomit.

Gabriel stood up immediately, grabbed for Castiel and took him towards the sink, turning on the water and placing Castiel's face close to the falling water. "Breathe." He commanded and Castiel did as he was told and took a deep breath next to the falling water and his stomach relaxed. A couple more breaths and Cas was ready to eat his breakfast. Taking his seat again, he piled food onto his plate and ate slowly, not wanting to make his stomach rebel again.

Castiel didn't know this but Sam, Dean and Bobby were looking at Gabriel as though he'd grown a second head.

"I know things okay?" Gabriel said, watching Castiel devour his meal. "Yeah…no, we need an explanation." Gabriel sighed and nodded. "The running water smells and fells very good so it calms the nausea." Dean raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know this?" He was actually curious. "I was pregnant…a long time ago."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel looked up immediately after Gabriel's confession, food forgotten for the time being. "What?" Gabriel sighed and looked anywhere but at his brother.

"I said I was pregnant. It was a long time ago, so it really doesn't matter now, but at the very least I can help you with your pregnancy, since I know what you're going to go through." Castiel shook his head, he truly wished to know what had happened.

"You do not have to divulge your secrets, though I am curious as to how I have no memory of your pregnancy." Gabriel shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't bring myself to think about it. I don't even have claim to my own son." Castiel looked up from his plate once again, shock clearly present on the angel's face.

"I am sorry." Castiel sounded truly regretful for asking the question, knowing now what a sore subject they were all touching on.

Dean and Sam took their que from Castiel and kept their mouth shut, but Bobby really didn't understand and told Gabriel such.

"When the father of the child wishes it so, they can take your claim away. To the eyes of heaven you have no child, regardless of if you birthed the child. Say, for instance, Dean wished me no longer to have contact with Alana, he could strip me of all rights to her, and I would no longer have the right to even utter her name. I would no longer be a parent to her." Castiel explained, before looking down at his plate, breakfast forgotten.

Castiel stood and emptied his plate in the garbage, before washing his dish and walking towards the living room, Dean and Bobby close behind. They knew Castiel had become upset, thinking about Alana being taken from him, and Dean wanted to be there to comfort him through his fears.

Once the others had left the kitchen, Sam watched Gabriel take a seat at the table and conjure a piece of cake and stare at it as though it held all the secrets of the universe. "I can't tell you his name, I'm not allowed to, but I can tell you that when I had him, I was happier than I have ever been in my life. The pain of the delivery was completely forgotten when I looked at him for the first time." Sam nodded and handed the angel a fork.

Gabriel stabbed at his piece of cake before taking a bite. "I hadn't wanted to have children at the time. It wasn't even supposed to happen. I hadn't found my one true blah blah." Sam laughed at that. "There isn't a one true anything Gabriel." Gabriel nodded. He knew that, but he still had hope back then.

"Anyway, I found myself pregnant, and I wasn't happy. I was more pissed than anything, but I wouldn't kill the baby, it wasn't his fault that I wasn't ready to have him.

"I have to tell you now, Sam, this happened so very long ago. The universe was still being created." Sam nodded and continued to listen, not knowing why Gabriel decided to tell him that. Sam wasn't jealous or anything.

"I had my son not long after that and I was happy for a time. I had him to play with and to raise as I would have liked him to be raised. Then one day…my son was still young, about what you would call a toddler, his father showed up and stripped me of my claim to him. Took him from me…made sure I could never call his name again.

"The universe was created by then, and evolution had taken hold, so I decided to put myself into a sort of witness protection, to get away from them all. I didn't want to see my son daily and be reminded so much of what I couldn't have." Sam nodded and reached over for a piece of the cake that Gabriel seemed to have forgotten about, only to have his hand slapped away. "My cake." Sam laughed. "There's plenty there for me to have a bite, so suck it."

Gabriel laughed, liking how it felt to finally tell someone about his past, and watched Sam take a large bite of his cake. "Hey, that was almost half, you pig." Sam just smiled around the mouthful of cake before standing up to leave. "So what are you going to do about it?" Gabriel was about to answer when a scream of pain caught his attention and with a whoosh Gabriel was at Castiel's side, Sam following close behind.

Castiel was groaning in pain now, holding Dean's hand and swearing that the baby was fine, that it was just his hips enlarging more. Dean looked shaken up but determined to stick by Castiel, not wanting the angel to feel abandoned.

Gabriel sat next to Castiel and rubbed at his hips, helping to ease the tension. Dean looked up at Gabriel appreciatively and continued petting his angel's head, hoping the pain passed soon enough.

While everyone was busy helping Castiel, Sam was watching Gabriel, not in a stalkery creepy way mind you, just analyzing him. The way Gabriel was soothing Castiel, the way he was so worried and indulgent at the same time. The way Gabriel practically jumped every time Cas was in any form of discomfort and the way Gabriel seemed to look at the younger angel with so much love hidden in those eyes and finally the way Gabriel never addressed Castiel by name…

"OH MY GOD." It all clicked into place for Sam and he couldn't help the outburst. Castiel was the first to look up, eyes squinted against the pain, and looking utterly confused. "Yes Sam?" Dean asked, not even taking his eyes off the angel. "Um…sorry…nothing." Sam was still not completely sure, and because of this, didn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Sam would watch this encounter, and if his suspicions were founded, Gabriel would never call Castiel by name.

"That's it little angel, breathe through the pain. They are widening again." Castiel grunted as he felt his hips adjust again. How much more of this would he have to endure?

"Breathe little one, breathe." And Castiel listened, breathing through the pain slowly as his hips finally adjusted to the width they needed to be at, about a good three or so centimeters wider than they had been previously.

Gabriel soothed the younger angel as Castiel drifted off to sleep, still holding Dean's hand. Once everyone was sure that Castiel would sleep for a good long time, Sam ushered them towards the kitchen and continued looking at Gabriel suspiciously.

A cup of coffee later, had them sitting at the table and looking at each other, Bobby wanting nothing to do with the conversation that was bound to ensue, busied himself with research on Ezekiel.

Dean looked at Sam, still curious about his outburst, and Gabriel seemed to busy himself with a plate of conjured pie. Sam was glaring at Gabriel, suspicion painting his features.

"Say his name." Sam demanded bluntly, standing up as though to seem threatening.

"What the hell are you on about Sammy boy?" Sam didn't buy the clueless act.

"I told you to say his name." Dean took a sip of his coffee and looked at Sam.

"Sam what are you on about?" Dean asked, eyeing Gabriel's pie.

Gabriel handed over the pie to Dean, having suddenly lost his appetite. Sam continued to stare at the angel while addressing Dean. "He can't say Castiel's name." Dean looked at Gabriel, wanting to confirm Sam's suspicions. "Is that true?" Dean asked, taking a large bite of the pie.

"NO." Gabriel denied a little too quickly. "I can say his name if I want to." Sam didn't buy it. "Well then, prove it, say his name." Gabriel looked so small as he turned pleading eyes to Sam, begging him to drop the subject.

"I don't...I don't wanna." Gabriel sounded like a petulant three year old, having been denied his favorite treat. "Either say his name or I'm telling on you." Sam said, looking high and mighty with himself.

Gabriel looked sad as he hung his head and admitted defeat. "I can't say it…okay? I can't say his name…I'm not allowed to." Dean choked on his bite of pie before looking up at the arch-angel. "HOLY FUCK." Dean seemed to have figured it out as well as he stood up, pie forgotten, to stare at the angel.

"I KNEW IT." Sam said, looking proud of himself for having put the pieces together in such a short amount of time. "You're Castiel's mother…uh father…whatever." Gabriel nodded and sat at the table, having found no reason to deny it.

"Who's my father then?" It was Castiel, and he looked better than he had before his epically short nap. Gabriel looked up at his son and opened his mouth to say something, but only a squeak seemed to escape. "You cannot say his name either?" Castiel asked but Gabriel shook his head. "I was really wanting to be able to say your name just now..." Castiel nodded and took a seat next to Dean, letting the hunter rub soothing circles on his back. "Who is my father?"

Gabriel sighed, not knowing what else he could do to stall the inevitable. "How do you not know him? He raised you didn't he?" Castiel gave Gabriel a look that said if I knew would I really be asking you? And Gabriel stood, immediately pissed off. "Why that stupid little fucking maggot. That fucking giant piece of decomposing fecal matter. I swear to GOD if I ever see his disgusting face again, I will give him a taste of my grace he will NEVER forget. That mother FUCKING SON OF A BITCH." Gabriel wasn't kidding, it seemed, as his grace flared with anger and his voice raised a notch or two.

Bobby came running into the kitchen and immediately regretted it. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked, and Castiel seemed to be the only one capable of answering him. "Gabriel is my mother, and he is quite upset at my father." Bobby immediately shook his head, not wanting to know, and slowly walked out of the kitchen, back to his study, hoping he wouldn't get dragged into this fight.

"Calm down Gabriel. You're going to hurt someone." Sam said, and was relieved to see Gabriel look at Castiel and immediately calm down.

"Are you willing to tell me now?" Castiel asked, not phased in the least bit at the outburst. Gabriel nodded and sighed. "Your father is Michael." Castiel nodded in understanding. It made sense since he was conceived so long ago, even before the universe existed, which meant, there were only Seven angels in existence at the time, Michael and Lucifer being among them.

If Dean and Sam looked shocked, they didn't show it, they only nodded, wanting to know what had happened. "Michael found me beneath him, after I had Castiel he made it abundantly clear that he wanted me nowhere near HIS son. I did cry, but eventually when the universe was created, I ran. I didn't check up to make sure my son was alright, assuming that stupid bitch would do his job, since he stopped me from doing mine, and besides, I wouldn't have been able to go near my son in heaven, the rules are more strict, I would have been thrown away from him if I even dared go within a mile of my own son.

"I tried to get in contact with you my little angel, here and there, but every time it was a moot point, it was only when he was on earth that I could get close to him. I still have no idea what happened and why Michael refused to raise you, but I swear I didn't know." Castiel nodded, understanding where Gabriel was coming from, and it didn't matter anyway, Castiel was too old for parents anyway.

Gabriel was contemplative for a bit before a question dawned on his.

"If Michael didn't raise you, then who did?" Castiel shrugged. "God." Gabriel looked understanding but still a bit sad. "I wish I could have done it." Castiel shrugged again, not knowing what to say. He didn't mind that Gabriel wasn't there to raise him, he was not neglected by god, and he had never wanted for a thing, though he would have preferred not having to follow orders. He had never liked being a soldier of heaven.

"At this point I only wish you would be able to say my name." Castiel said, standing to leave the kitchen, suddenly feeling so very tired. Gabriel looked up at his son and opened his mouth, forcing words from them.

Castiel's eyes widened before he screamed at Gabriel. "Do not do it." Gabriel was not listening though, as he continued to force the name out of his mouth.

"Ca…" he got out, and his throat started bleeding horribly, making Gabriel almost choke. Swallowing the blood, Gabriel tried again. "Cas…" And this time the bleeding was accompanied by immense pain, which made Gabriel cry out. "PLEASE, STOP." Castiel begged, running over to his "mother". Dean tried to hold back his distraught husband, but even he was worried about Gabriel. Sam looked inconsolable with worry as he ran over to Gabriel, trying a put a hand on the angel's mouth, to prevent him from talking.

Gabriel shook the hand away, glaring at the younger Winchester. "Castiel." Gabriel croaked out before his throat ripped open, blood pouring from the wound. Gabriel fell to his knees then, holding his throat with both hands, looking at the absolute devastation on all three faces, before closing his eyes to the welcoming darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

It was seven weeks before Gabriel opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He wasn't alone either, which made him feel warm and cared for, as he looked at the two people sitting at his bedside.

Sam and Castiel jumped from their seats and made their way towards the angel with their hearts hammering in their chests. "You're awake." Sam said, looking relieved to see those eyes focused back at him. Gabriel nodded, not wanting to trust his voice quite yet, knowing what had befallen him.

Castiel looked sullen as he bent down and placed a small kiss to the top of Gabriel's head, hoping to relay how he felt through that one gesture, before turning and walking from the room.

"He's upset, give him time." Gabriel nodded and sighed happily, knowing he was cared for, only to be sorely mistaken as the door burst open and Dean walked in, looking like he could give the hell hounds a run for their money.

Dean stood at Gabriel's bed side, fuming down at the angel before balling up his fist and punching the recently recovering angel, square in the nose and being in his weakened state, Gabriel felt the punch completely, groaning in pain.

Dean, shaking his hand, continued to fume for a good minute, looking at the angel holding his hurting nose, and couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just glared at the angel, hoping to get his point across to the stupid bastard.

Sam stood gaping at Dean. He had known his brother was angry at the angel, but to have him punch Gabriel, well Sam didn't see that coming. He continued to watch his brother, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, as Dean turned and left the room.

"I…uh, I have no idea Gabriel. He was mad, but…I didn't know." Gabriel sniffed through his nose, making sure nothing was broken, before shaking away Sam's explanation. It wouldn't matter anyway, Dean had still punched him and an explanation wouldn't make the pain of that go away.

000000000000000

"Dean, what did you do?" Castiel asked looking at the infuriated hunter.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Dean answered, still shaking the ache out of his hand. "He didn't see what he did to you when you thought he'd died. He wasn't here to make it better, to say he was sorry for being such a fuck. So I punched him."

Castiel sighed, knowing this misplaced anger was Dean's way of coping with how badly he'd taken Gabriel's injury, but that didn't excuse the hunter's behavior. "You will apologize."

"Make me." Dean said, turning his back and walking towards the kitchen. He needed a beer.

Castiel sighed before standing and following the hunter towards the kitchen. "Dean, I will not be asking you again. Go up to Gabriel and apologize for what you did." Dean took a long drink of his beer and looked at Castiel. "No!" There was no arguing with that tone of voice.

"Then you will have the company of the dog tonight." And with a whoosh Castiel was gone. Dean looked panicked as he ran around the house screaming for Castiel. "DAMN IT CAS, GET BACK HERE." But no response came. Cas didn't just whoosh back, and Dean's panic didn't ease up.

Sam came running from the room, looking at a panicking Dean, eyes wide with worry, unshed tears brimming at the edge. "I…the…FUCK!" Dean was hysterical with worry, so much so that it took Gabriel putting him to sleep to get him to shut up.

"Gabriel you're weak." Gabriel shook his head. "But you were…" Gabriel nodded. Yes, he was hurt, his throat was killing him, but his grace was perfectly fine, and that's all that mattered, and from what Sam had told him, he was dead to the world for seven weeks, which was plenty of time to get back on his feet.

"I'll put Dean to bed; I'm assuming you're going to find Castiel?" Sam asked, half dragging Dean towards the now unoccupied bed. Gabriel nodded and disappeared.

0000000000

"You should not have followed me." Was the response Gabriel got once he found Castiel. Turning to face his parent, Castiel had tear tracks down his face, which prompted Gabriel to hug his son.

Castiel basked in the warmth Gabriel provided and cried harder. "I thought you had died." Gabriel laughed, noticing the distinct lack of pain and gave talking a shot. "It'll take more than that to kill me." Castiel nodded, smiling through his tears. "I was so worried, guilty even, knowing I had prompted your need to say my name." Gabriel wiped the tears from his son's eyes and shook his head. "I wanted to say your name, you are my son and I wanted to say your name…I needed to say it…do you understand?" And to be honest, Castiel did understand.

"Want to go back to Bobby's?" Castiel laughed at that. "That poor man has been locked in his study for so long, half the time it's as though he doesn't exist. I feel bad…I wish for Dean and I to own a home in order to raise our children properly." Gabriel understood and smiled. "I will make you one."

"I will allow you to make us one, if you and Sam move in as well." Gabriel laughed. "And why the two of us?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"For one, he is my brother-in-law, and for another, you are in love with him." Gabriel scoffed. "Am not. I have better taste than that." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Admit it father, you are a sucker for a man with green eyes." Gabriel scoffed, yet again. "HAH! His eyes are brown." Castiel laughed. "hah, thank you for proving my point valid."

Gabriel admitted defeat and sighed. "Are you up to going back to Bobby's while I make this house that you want?" Castiel nodded before looking over at Gabriel seriously.

"I want a house that is big enough for the four of us, and our future children. I also want it to have a rather big kitchen, as we all seem to adjourn there when we wish to conversate. I wish to have a yard big enough for my children. I wish the rooms to be close together and the living room large enough for all of us. I wish for the kitchen to be close to the living room and the living room to be the access point of the house. I wish the yard decorated in many flowers, so there is bloom throughout the seasons, I also wish it to be two stories, the rooms to be on the second floor. I also wish for furnishings and decorations that look similar to Bobby's house, since I have become accustomed to such an abode. Leave the nursery blank, I wish to decorate it with my husband." And Castiel was gone.

Gabriel stood gaping at where Castiel had just stood and laughed at the demands of his son, but whatever his son wanted, his son would get, and with one last look behind him, he whooshed away.

00000000000

Castiel appeared next to Dean, who was still asleep on the bed, and bent down to kiss him soundly, which caused Dean to stir.

Opening his eyes, Dean groaned and looked at Castiel, sitting up immediately. "Where the hell were you?" Castiel shrugged. "I was about, thinking." Dean glared. "And what do you think you would have done if Ezekiel found you? You're six months pregnant Cas, how would you have fought him off? I was scared SHITLESS." Castiel winced, knowing Dean spoke the truth. "I'm sorry Dean. I was not thinking, I was angry at you, I just wanted to get away."

Dean sighed, placing a hand on Castiel's stomach, rubbing it gently. "I was out of line, I know…but I was mad too. That douchebag…" Castiel glared and Dean relented. "Gabriel…"

"Is in love with your brother and making us a home." Dean looked at Castiel and laughed. "Gabriel and Sam? I don't see it." Castiel nodded. "He is also building us a home, much like this one, only with slight alterations, and bigger. I assumed it was about time we got out of Bobby's hair. That man has barely exited his study, trying to give us privacy and…"

Castiel was interrupted by the sound of running feet coming at them fast. "Sam where are Dean and Castiel?" It was clearly Bobby's voice. "Dean's in the room and Cas and Gabriel aren't here. Last I checked Castiel left in a huff and Gabriel followed." Bobby could be heard huffing.

"We are in here Bobby." Castiel said and soon after the door burst open, revealing a very VERY tired looking Bobby. "I found it. I know how you can summon Ezekiel." Castiel looked happy and a little scared at the news. There was really not much they could do at the moment. "How?" Dean asked, sitting up and looking at Bobby seriously.

"Like this." Was the response, but not from Bobby, it was from somewhere behind Castiel. "Dean, Sam, CASSY, it's so nice to see you all." The voice said, draping a hand around Castiel's neck. "Ezekiel…please." Cas sounded desperate, and scared. "Please what my little sheriff?" Ezekiel asked, raising his other hand, which held the silver blade, close to Castiel's protruding stomach, when he noticed the three hunters moving to help Castiel. "I am not the sheriff, nor do I wish to be. Please do not harm my daughter."

"Tsk, tsk, hunters. Don't even think about it. One step and no more baby." Castiel turned pleading eyes to Dean, knowing he'd be the first to act. Dean, who had jumped out of bed immediately, took a step back, sneering at the newcomer with hatred. Sam and Bobby looked helpless, standing just outside the door, hoping to be able to help.

"Say goodbye Castiel." Ezekiel whispered and Castiel turned his tearful eyes towards Dean. "Goodbye Dean." And with a whoosh the angels disappeared.

00000000000000000000

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted, running around the house and gathering any kind of weapon he could get a hold of. "GABRIEL!" He shouted again, when he didn't get an immediate response.

A whoosh later and Gabriel was standing in the house, looking at the activity. Bobby and Sam were catching weapons that seemed to be flying at their heads at an alarming rate, and putting them in a duffle bag, and Dean was running around, grabbing salt and knives and guns and holy water? And throwing them at Sam and Bobby.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gabriel asked looking at the frantic hunters with trepidation.

"What the hell took you so long? Ezekiel's taken Cas." Dean yelled, shoving Gabriel towards the door. "Take us to him." Gabriel spun around and held Dean's hands. "None of the weapons you have will work against an angel Dean." Gabriel rationalized, fear clawing at his chest as he spoke.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? SIT HERE WITH MY FUCKING THUMB UP MY ASS?" Dean pushed away from Gabriel and tried to push the angel aside in order to be able to leave the house. Gabriel refused to move, trying to grab a hold of the hunter and calm him down. "Goddamn it, MOVE!" Gabriel still refused to budge, moving his arms frantically, trying to bring the hunter close to him. "Dean, stop it." Dean punched the angel repeatedly, tears running down his face. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" He was desperate and would probably get himself killed, but he didn't care, Castiel needed him and Gabriel was in the FUCKING way.

Sam and Bobby stopped packing useless items and watched Dean break down into hysterical sobbing. "I couldn't do anything." Dean finally melted against Gabriel, allowing the angel to wrap his arms around him and hug him close. "I will get him back Dean. I swear I will get him back." And with that Gabriel placed Dean in a deep sleep, moving him towards the couch. "He'll sleep until I wake him up, leave him be. I will bring him back."

Gabriel turned to leave when Sam yelled for him to stop. "Yes?" Gabriel asked, turning to face the young hunter. Sam ran towards Gabriel, but stopped about a foot away to look at the angel. "Please be safe." Sam said before grabbing the angel and kissing him hungrily. "Please come back to me." Sam said, breaking the kiss. Gabriel nodded and with a snap of his fingers the faithful were standing behind him.

"You summoned us Gabriel?" One of them asked. Gabriel nodded and turned to face them. "Ezekiel has taken someone close to me. Search high and low. No one is to rest until he has been located." With a chorus of "Yes sir" the faithful vanished, leaving Gabriel to say his farewells. "I'll be back for you Sam, I swear it." Gabriel said, before vanishing as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dim, barely a light visible, even from the only window within the room, and was devoid of furnishings of any kind. It looked like a warehouse, empty of all its content, with a pipe or two running down the walls. There was a barbeque set up in the middle of the room, a fire burning steadily inside, filled with wood and pieces of coal. Castiel was strapped onto a table, facing the ceiling with tears running down his face. He looked horrible, cuts and burns covered 90 percent of his body, the only part not touched was his stomach, but it looked like Ezekiel was going to remedy that soon.

"Go FUCK yourself." Castiel didn't care about being proper, about keeping wholesome and angelic, he was PISSED and so very scared.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. Don't you know it's rude to yell at me?" Ezekiel sounded proud of himself, as he grabbed a burning hot piece of coal and placed it on Castiel's stomach.

Castiel screamed out in pain as the coal burned a hole into his skin and Ezekiel smiled down at him. "Now, Castiel, I want some answers and I know you have them. How do I get Michael and Lucifer out of the cage?" Ezekiel sounded impatient, as though he had asked this question a million times. "I will NEVER tell you." Ezekiel looked irritated. Raphael had entrusted him with this task, ensuring he would be the new sheriff of heaven, and Ezekiel so wanted that power.

"Well then, you leave me no choice." Castiel looked terrified at those words. Ezekiel walked close to Castiel, removing the cooling coal from his stomach, and grabbed his sword, using it to gently touch Castiel's protruding stomach.

The baby inside, feeling her mother's distress, began kicking frantically, tiny legs and arms visible through the skin of Castiel's stomach. Castiel's heart shattered as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The inevitable never came as Ezekiel screamed in anger, prompting Castiel to open his eyes and look down at his stomach, still intact, and his child still alive. Sighing in relief, he looked at Ezekiel trying to stab his stomach again and again, only to be pushed away every time. His grace, which had been near non-existent, seemed to have focused completely on keeping his daughter safe, and he thanked the lord for that, because at the moment he was too weak to do anything.

"That is fine." Ezekiel stated, gathering his calm once more. "I will kill you, and without you the child cannot survive." Castiel looked at the threatening angel before pain shot through him so severe, he found himself screaming out.

"Oh, well if this isn't just a stroke of luck. Your birth canal is forming…this is priceless. You're going into labor." Ezekiel looked so very happy at this news and walked over to Castiel, gently petting his hair. "You will be the death of your daughter, birthing her too soon and watching her die." Castiel lost all color in his face as another bout of pain, more intense than the first, hit him dead on, but he was too scared to cry out this time.

000000000000000000000000

The surrounding was quiet as Gabriel made his way towards the warehouse, the faithful not far behind. He could sense Castiel weakening, and it tore at his heart, knowing what his son must be going through.

"I want you all to scatter, find an entrance and call me." The faithful nodded before dispersing. Knowing Ezekiel, and how careless he had always been, there wouldn't be too many guards to worry about; but the problem was, he KNEW Ezekiel, and he knew this was not his doing alone.

The faithful had told him as much as they knew, which was mostly about Raphael and that stupid angel's obsession with restarting the end of days. Gabriel could just KILL that idiot, and he probably would, knowing how deep that fucker's obsession went, it was probably his doing that Ezekiel had taken Castiel.

"I have found an entrance." A faithful said, summoning the others and pointing out a door at the back end of the building. Gabriel praised him on a job well done and together they walked into the building and were immediately assaulted with the smell of burning flesh.

Gabriel felt bile rise to the back of his throat, knowing whose flesh he was probably smelling, and quickened his search for the younger angel.

Gabriel's hunch turned out to be true, there were only a hand full of guards, all of which refused to go up against Gabriel, who had higher ranking than any of the others in heaven, and flew off without a fight. The only challenge would come from Ezekiel.

0000000000000000000000

"There you are. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ezekiel mocked as he looked at Castiel's fully formed birth canal. "And now the real work starts huh?" Castiel was covered in sweat, and so very tired. His body had sped through making the birth canal in preparation for the birth that the baby was not ready for. She would not make it, and Castiel's heart grew heavy as he thought about his child dying.

The doors to the room burst open and Gabriel strolled in, looking like god himself to Castiel, and the angel could not have been happier.

The faithful rushed to his aid, healing his wounds and getting him off the table and into some clothing. Castiel thanked them before begging them to help Gabriel.

The faithful ran to Gabriel's aid, though it didn't look like he would need it, as he had the upper hand, having impaled Ezekiel in the shoulder with his own sword.

Castiel watched as Gabriel tore Ezekiel to pieces, using his sword very creatively, and couldn't help but smile. His smile didn't last long, though, as his stomach cramped slightly. Nothing remotely painful, but worrying never the less.

Gabriel made short work of Ezekiel, leaving the faithful to clean up, and walked over to Castiel. "Thank god you're alright." Castiel shook his head and rubbed his stomach. "She will die today." Gabriel looked shocked and touched his hands to Castiel's stomach. "She's healthy for six months, why do you say she'll die?"

Tears fell from Castiel's eyes: "I'm in labor." Gabriel shook his head. "You can't be in labor, it's too soon." Castiel nodded. "My birth canal was completed a moment before you came to me."

Gabriel looked hopeful. "That doesn't mean anything. The birth canal shows up days or weeks before labor." Gabriel said, not sure who he was trying to convince. "I have already had my first contraction." Gabriel felt around Castiel's stomach and sighed in relief.

"Your water hasn't broken yet, we can salvage this." Castiel looked hopeful as Gabriel gave as much of his grace as he could to the younger angel, trying to halt the laboring process, only to be stopped by a splashing noise.

Gabriel didn't DARE look down. He didn't WANT to look down. He didn't want to confirm his worst fears, but he looked down anyway and saw the liquid that had pooled at Castiel's feet. Fear clawed at his throat as he noticed what this meant. Castiel was really in labor, three months early.

Castiel closed his eyes as another bout of discomfort tingled across his stomach, it was still not painful, but it was unnerving, knowing the inevitable end to his daughter's life was only hours away.

"There is one other option." Castiel looked up at Gabriel and waited for the answer. "With help from the faithful, we can speed up her gestation." Castiel looked confused. "We can use our grace to help her grow." Gabriel clarified, hoping to ease Castiel's mind as best as he could.

"Will it allow her to live?" Castiel looked white as a sheet, but he sounded hopeful. Gabriel nodded. "If you were any less along there would be no way to save her, but since she is at six months there is a good chance we can speed up the gestation about a month, which would make her survival rate go up to 85% or so."

Castiel nodded his consent as his stomach rippled with another cramp like sensation, the pain still nonexistent. Gabriel sighed with relief as he called the faithful forward, having them place their hands gently on Castiel's protruding stomach.

Castiel felt warmth spread through his body and towards his still growing daughter, praying to anyone that would listen, that Alana would live. The grace from six angels was entering his body at an alarming rate, assisting in the growth of his too little daughter.

Slowly, very slowly, he could feel his daughter grow, arms and legs lengthening, and weight being added to her, giving her a greater chance of survival. Castiel was smiling, feeling happy to have his daughter now, instead of dreading the moment.

The angels removed their hands, looking absolutely drained. Gabriel breathed heavily, smiling up at Castiel with hope radiating from his features. "She will live now." Castiel smiled widely and hugged Gabriel to him. "I do not know what I would have done had you not been here." Gabriel sighed with contentment, having long dreamed of hugging his son so close to him. "And to the rest of you, I bid you thanks greatly for saving my daughter." The faithful nodded and disappeared with a resounding whoosh.

"We need to get back to the others, they're worried sick." Gabriel said, breaking the hug. Castiel nodded and together they flew from the warehouse and away from the horrors it had held.

0000000000000000000

Sam was pacing back and forth near Dean's head, wearing a path into the carpet. "Sit down you Idjit, you're giving me a headache." Sam ignored him and continued pacing, looking over at his brother who hadn't even twitched since being placed there hours ago.

"But what if something went wrong, what if I never see them again and Dean never wakes up…what the hell do I do then?" Sam looked defeated as he looked over at his brother with a frown on his face.

"Oh ye of little faith Sammy." Sam spun around immediately and looked at Gabriel, relief evident on his features. "Gabriel…CAS!" Realization dawned on him and he ran towards Castiel, looking the angel over for any serious injuries, but finding none. "I am fine Sam." Castiel said walking past the abnormally tall hunter towards his sleeping husband. "Thank you for keeping him safe Bobby." Bobby smiled and waved away the gratitude. "It's not like I would let him die now is it?" Castiel shook his head and placed a hand on Dean's face, wanting the hunter to awaken.

"Gabriel, please waken my husband, I wish him by my side and coherent when I am to give birth. And Sam please bring for me a change of clothing, since I have none, I wish to be in clothing far more dry than those I currently wear." Gabriel nodded and walked over to Dean as Sam mechanically walked up the stairs to gather a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Gabriel placed his hand to Dean's forehead and immediately the hunter woke up and searched around frantically for Castiel. "I am here Dean." Cas stated, holding the hunters hand in his. "I am well." Dean clung to Castiel for all he was worth, crying tears of relief. "I thought I'd lost you." Castiel calmed Dean with words of love and raised the hunter's head. "It is not time to cry, my husband, it is a time to celebrate and prepare. I am to have our daughter today." Gabriel snorted, Bobby gasped and ran to the laundry room, and Dean looked absolutely gob smacked.

"You're only six months…she won't make it." Castiel shook his head. "With the wonders of my father's grace, she will live and be healthy." Dean looked relieved before looking up at Gabriel, who still looked rather smug. "And your problem would be?" Dean was now drying his eyes of the tears, still clinging to Castiel as though the angel might suddenly disappear. "I'm just laughing at my son a bit…thinking this would only take a day." Castiel looked at Gabriel with a bit of apprehension.

"And how long should I expect to labor?" Castiel was now curious. "My labor with you was around 32 hours from the time my birth canal showed up, but with you it could be longer or shorter depending. Are you contracting at all?" Castiel nodded slowly. "They are very light, a bit of tightening and cramp like sensations, but no pain yet." Gabriel winced at that. "Yeah you're in it for the long haul lovely."

Dean sat up on the couch completely and looked at Castiel, who looked a little on edge. "It's alright Castiel, I'll be here with you through all of it, I promise." Castiel let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding and nodded at his husband, Dean wouldn't let him go it alone.

Sam appeared not long after, handing Castiel a set of clothing and looking at a wide awake Dean. "So…what did I miss?" Sam asked looking around the room at the very quiet trio.

Castiel excused himself to go change, while Dean and Gabriel filled him in on everything that had transpired. "So…a baby huh?" Dean nodded and immediately started panicking again. "What about baby stuff…we don't have anything…NOTHING." Gabriel let out a deep belly laugh and snapped his fingers, producing, among other things, a cot and clothing for their child. "It's only temporary, mind you, until you settle your happy ass down, get a job and buy the shit your kid needs. I might be making you the house, rent free and all that shebang, but you still have to feed and clothe yourself." Dean sighed with relief as he stood up to look at some of the baby clothes.

"There is no way my daughter is that small." Gabriel nodded. "You're right, she won't be that small." Dean looked relieved until: "She'll be smaller."

"What?" This time it was Sam who looked shocked. "Why?"

"She will be pre-term, she will be at most five pounds." Castiel answered, coming back into the living room wearing the too tight black plain t-shirt and grey sweat pants given to him by Sam. Another bout of uncomfortable cramping had Castiel grabbing his stomach and squinting his eyes.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, running over to Castiel. "Just another small contraction, though this one was mildly uncomfortable." Dean sighed in relief and helped Castiel take a seat on the couch. "My water has already broken, I do not wish the fluid to leak onto Bobby's couch, I will stand." Castiel had protested, only to be silenced by a glare from Bobby, having returned from the laundry room. "I brought towels." He stated, placing a couple on the couch and letting Castiel sit down.

"This is your chance to take a shower and sleep little angel, when labor kicks in you won't have the energy to do anything." Gabriel said, walking towards the kitchen to prepare a snack. "That's a good Idea Cas, let's go. I'll start the shower while you get naked. I might even be able to find you a more comfortable shirt to wear." And together, Castiel and Dean disappeared upstairs towards the bathroom.

Bobby watched the two love birds leave and followed Sam towards the kitchen, he could use a beer.

Grabbing a beer he sat at his table and watched Gabriel fumbling with the stove. "Where the hell did this thing come from, the stone age?" He grumbled, sitting down at the table with a huff. "It's a gas stove Gabriel, it's only five years old, it's a perfectly good stove, just because you're too much of an idjit to know how to use it, doesn't mean there's anything wrong with my damn stove." Gabriel glared at the older hunter but then relented.

"I know you're worried about your son Gabe, but that doesn't mean you get to disrespect perfectly good appliances." Sam pointed out, making Bobby smile. "I know. It's not just my worry though, I mean I think it's been about…never…since I used a stove last so I guess that has something to do with it too." Sam's jaw could have hit the table, he was gaping so badly. "Flies Sammy." Bobby said, watching Sam close his mouth apologetically. "You've NEVER used a stove?" Gabriel shook his head. "Nope…never." Sam smiled before standing and walking towards the stove, grabbing Gabriel's hand in the process. "We are going to teach you how to use a stove.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean, this is really not needed, I can dry myself." Dean glared at Castiel, before continuing to towel the angel dry, paying special attention to the stomach. "I haven't seen you in god knows how long, I feel like I haven't touched you in longer, and so help me, I feel like I remember your stomach being smaller, you're also in labor and you want me to NOT dote on you? Suck it." Castiel sighed.

"Dean, it has been seven hours since you saw me last, five hours prior to that we had sex, my stomach was not this big earlier today and yes I may be in labor, but the contractions are FAR from painful, so I will be fine for a while yet, you can dote on me should you choose and I cannot suck it since you have IT tucked between your legs in those silly boxers." Dean smiled, realizing how very horrible his life would be without this angel to grace him with facts that somehow come across as funny. "Yes Castiel, I want to dote on you. I want to make you feel loved in so many different ways. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you are the most important person in my life, and that's saying something." Castiel felt himself blush.

Another contraction made Castiel gasp. The pain wasn't bad, but it had startled him quite a bit more than the others had. "Cas?" Dean looked worried. "Dean, I am fine. If you are going to be this hysterical every time a contraction hits, I will knock you out until I have to push, do you understand me?" Dean nodded and looked a little butt hurt.

Once Castiel had dressed in a pair of boxers and was covered up in a robe, they walked downstairs together and found the others gathered, as always, in the kitchen. "I could eat." Castiel thought out loud, walking towards the fridge, only to be stopped by Gabriel. "Unless you want to puke, have indigestion and feel like your insides are on fire while you labor, I would refrain from eating anything. You can have water, juice or ice chips, but that's about it. I actually suggest you drink a cup of water every hour you labor, your body is going to go through an ass ton of liquids and we can't afford for you to get dehydrated." Castiel looked like a child denied sweets, but he grabbed a cup and walked towards the sink, filling it about halfway with water before sitting at the table and sipping on it.

"I'm sorry, but once this is all over, you can have anything you want to eat." Castiel didn't give a damn, because when this was all over he wouldn't need nor want to eat anything. Pouting some more, Castiel turned away from the others as he continued drinking his water.

It was about 30 minutes later when another contraction made Castiel stiffen and take a deep breath. The pain was there, but not nearly as bad as he had assumed it was going to be, and after about 20 seconds the pain faded away. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad?" Castiel thought about it before answering Gabriel. "About a three." Gabriel nodded and sighed to himself.

"I need to…um…I need to…" Gabriel couldn't say it, he was embarrassed for his son. "You need to check my progress, I understand." Gabriel looked like he was dreading this stage, but there wasn't anyone else that would know what to feel for. "I really would rather not…but I don't know anyone else that would know what to feel for…this is not what a parent imagines when they think about becoming a grandparent." Castiel sighed and felt bad for Gabriel, if there had been anyone else Gabriel could just sit aside and dote on his granddaughter when the moment came.

Castiel walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, knowing those who needed to, and or wanted to, could follow him for the exam.

Gabriel stood with a sigh and smiled sheepishly at Sam who looked so very sympathetic. "I'm sorry." Gabriel shook his head. "Nope, no need, I can be professional and pretend this is someone completely different…" Dean had a question all of a sudden (Which at this point I'm pretty sure everyone has.)

"Um…Gabe…how do you know all this?" Gabriel sighed and looked anywhere but at Dean. "I wasn't always a trickster; I did a lot of different jobs before I settled." And that was the only answer Dean knew he was going to get. "Do you want to come along or do you want to stay down here?" Gabe asked Dean and the hunter nodded standing and following Gabriel upstairs towards the room Castiel was in.

Opening the door slowly they saw Castiel taking his boxers off. "I do not wish to make you any more uncomfortable so I will keep the robe on, if that is alright." Gabriel nodded and had Castiel lay on the bed.

"I need to check and make sure the baby is in the right position, and then I need to um…" Castiel nodded and let the rope part open and expose his stomach.

Gabriel walked over and immediately lost all embarrassment; this was for his son and damn it all if he wasn't going to be professional about the whole thing.

Placing his hands on Castiel's stomach, he felt around before pushing down a bit, feeling here and there before moving his hands lower, towards Castiel's groin and squeezing his hands together. "Head down, good girl." He sounded pleased about that.

"Now I need you to bend your knees, put your ankles together and let your knees fall apart." Castiel went to do as he was told, watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. "Come here Dean." Dean did as he was told, not wanting to see the birth canal.

Gabriel looked at the fully formed birth canal and nodded his approval before snapping his fingers and making a pair of gloves to wear. "This is going to be very uncomfortable." Gabriel said putting a hand on Castiel's lower stomach and pushing two fingers into the canal and adjusting his fingers a little before pushing in deeper. Castiel took a deep breath and held it in, not knowing how to describe the sensation he was feeling. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, holding Castiel's hand. "Yeah, I'm fine, just uncomfortable I guess." Gabriel continued to push in deeper with his fingers, while pushing down on Castiel's stomach with his hand. "You're about one centimeter dilated and about 30% effaced which means you might have a long labor." Castiel nodded, feeling relief when Gabriel removed his fingers and took off the gloves. "I'm going to check you in three or four hours and go from there."

Dean helped Castiel sit up and put his boxers back on before looking at Gabriel, wondering where the angel had learned all this. Yes Gabriel had been pregnant, but that still didn't explain his knowledge. Being pregnant and knowing in depth detail about the birthing process were two completely different things.

If Dean wanted to ask or not was a moot point, the hunter already knew that Gabriel wouldn't tell him jack squat when it came to what he did and did not know, or how the angel knew any of this. "You do not have to stare at him, this is quite normal for Gabriel. He has always been curious about everything, it does not surprise me that he went and learned as much as he could." Dean nodded, still curious about everything but dropping the subject for the time being.

Castiel stood off the bed and immediately tensed. "Does it hurt much now?" Gabriel asked, looking over at his son. Castiel shook his head. "It just caught me off guard is all." Gabriel nodded. "Still a three?" Castiel shrugged. "I guess." But to be honest Castiel didn't know. The pain wasn't bad, but it was sharper than it had been before. "It'll be okay, the progress is good, not fast, but good. Walking around will help a little, if that's what you want to do." Castiel shook his head.

"We can play cards until the contractions get closer together." Gabriel suggested then and got two identical looks of irritation thrown towards him.

"What the hell do you want to do then? It's not like labor is all that entertaining. It's boring, full of pain and waiting so we have to do SOMETHING to pass the damn time."

"We could watch a movie." Dean suggested and when both angels seemed to truly contemplate the request Dean smiled. "Good, we're gonna watch the lord of the rings, that's about three and a half hours long in the extended version, so we'll be plenty occupied for the time limit you gave." Gabriel nodded and started heading out the door and down the stairs.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other, kissed, and followed Gabriel downstairs. Sam greeted them with a smile. "Gabe is beyond enthusiastic about the Lord of the rings. He already has everything set up and popcorn, three different flavors, have been poofed into existence and he is impatiently waiting for you." Dean looked shocked, Gabriel hadn't had that much of a head start.

"YOU TWO COMING OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO START THIS DAMN MOVIE WITHOUT YOU?" Gabriel sounded impatient, and with a smile the three of them found themselves in the living room. Gabriel was sitting on the floor, Bobby was sitting on a random chair and Sam looked like he was heading towards where Gabriel sat, which meant the couch was being left for the pregnant angel and the anxious hunter.

The opening credits had Castiel intrigued, but not even 20 minutes into the movie, Castiel had fallen asleep on Dean's lap. Dean, wanting Castiel to get as much sleep as possible, let the angel be.

A couple of times Dean had to sooth Castiel back to sleep, as a contraction would make him uncomfortable enough to move, or groan. From the sounds the angel was making Dean knew the contractions were starting to hurt, but knowing they still had time, he continued to sooth his husband, hoping the angel slept through the entire movie at least.

Half an hour before the movie's end, Castiel sat bolt upright and held a hand to his stomach as he took a deep breath in and let it out in a groan of pain, panting heavily as his other hand found Dean's leg and squeezed. Dean was rubbing soothing circles on Castiel's lower back, trying to help him through the pain, as Castiel's breathing evened out. "That one hurt, a lot." Castiel sounded so small as he let go of Dean's leg and looked at Gabriel for some answers. "They'll do that. It's about time anyway, so let's go and get you checked out." Castiel nodded and stood up, with Dean's help, and walked up the stairs.

Gabriel made another pair of gloves appear and put them on, looking at Sam, who looked to have a question. "Is it a good idea for him to keep walking up and down the stairs?" Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fine, and depending on how far along he is, he might still be able to wonder around. If he's close, though, I'll keep him upstairs in bed. Could you crush some ice, put them in four or so different cups and put them in the freezer? He's going to get really thirsty and from now on he can only have ice." Sam nodded and went to do as he was told.

Gabriel made his way up the stairs and into the room, watching Castiel growl, outright growl, through another contraction. "One through ten, how bad?" Gabriel asked, helping Castiel onto the bed and out of his boxers, as Dean continued to hold the angel's hand. "Bad!" Gabriel gave Castiel a look that said, really?

"Seven." Gabriel nodded and positioned Castiel's legs. Two fingers entered the angel and Castiel gasped in pain as he felt Gabriel pushing in deeper, using his free hand to push down on his stomach again. A twist of the fingers had Castiel crying out and Dean looked ready to punch the arch angel. "You're about four centimeters now, so no more going downstairs. Walk around this room for as long as you want, but you seem to be progressing fast." Castiel nodded and looked at Dean. "Thirsty." He panted out as another contraction hit him dead on. "That wasn't even three minutes." Dean looked panicked but Gabriel kept his cool and smiled. "Fast isn't always a bad thing, it just means you'll be seeing Alana sooner than you think, go downstairs and get him a cup of ice, your brother has them prepped." Dean nodded, kissed Castiel on the head as the contraction ended and walked out of the room.

"This hurts so bad." Castiel sounded afraid. "I know, and it's going to get worse." Gabriel wasn't going to sugar coat this experience. "But it'll be worth it." Castiel nodded, not sure he wanted it to get worse, but knowing the faster this progressed the sooner he would be done with it and be able to hold his daughter. Another contraction hit him and he tensed, holding his breath before crying out in pain. "They're worse than before." Castiel looked about ready to cry as he turned, lying on his side and holding his legs as close to his chest as he could manage. This seemed to help a bit as the pain finally passed and he was able to breathe.

"You can't keep holding your breath; you need to breathe through the pain, if you tense up it'll hurt more." Castiel nodded.

Dean walked through the door not too long after holding a cup of ice, Sam following close behind. Bobby wanted nothing to do with any of this and had barricaded himself in his study.

Dean walked over towards Castiel and handed him the ice, watching the angel take a mouthful and start chewing, before another contraction made Castiel drop the cup and clench his mouth and try to scream out in pain. "Breathe through it." Gabriel instructed as Dean went to touch Castiel, only to have the angel move away. "No…do not touch me. FUCK." Castiel couldn't hold in the pain anymore, as it intensified and made him feel nauseous.

Once the contraction was over Castiel looked to be shivering, teeth chattering violently. Dean went to cover him with a blanket but Castiel pushed him away. "They're labor shivers, there's nothing you can do about it, he's not cold." Gabriel explained as he saw the confused expression on both hunters faces.

"This sucks." Sam walked close to Cas and smiled kindly. "I know it sucks, but Alana will be here soon, and you won't have any more pain and you'll be able to look at your little daughter. I know you'll love it." Castiel nodded and smiled at Sam. "Thank you Sam, and Dean I'm sorry." Dean waved away the apology, knowing what it was like to be in so much pain you lashed out.

Another contraction hit Castiel and the poor angel started cursing and sobbing, sitting up and rocking back and forth, hoping the pain would stop. Dean wanted to help, but every time he went to touch the angel Castiel would lash out and not let the hunter touch him.

Dean was feeling useless, but he knew he needed to be there for Cas, regardless of if Cas wanted him there or not.

"It's time to check you." Gabriel said and got a glare in return. "Do NOT touch me." Castiel looked absolutely livid, but another contraction had him screaming again. "I don't want to be touched."

"Too bad." It was Dean who had talked, grabbing Castiel's hand and allowing the angel to squeeze the life out of his hand. A pop and an intense amount of pain, signaled to the hunter that his hand was now broken, but he could live with that as long as Castiel knew that Dean was there for him.

"Lay back and spread them." Gabriel said, voice authoritative, which made Castiel nod and do as he was told. Sam and Dean stood as close to Castiel's head as they could get, both focusing on the angel's face instead.

Castiel didn't even flinch at the intrusion this time, as Gabriel pushed his fingers as far as they could go, searching for the opening and hoping, HOPING, the pushing could start soon.

"Ten Centimeters." Castiel looked relieved but immediately his face screwed into that of discomfort and then severe pain. "Another contraction?" Dean asked but Castiel shook his head. "No it hurts bad, but it feels…" Castiel blushed.

"What does it feel like?" Gabriel asked, slightly worried. "It feels as though I have to defecate." Gabriel nodded. "That's just the baby dropping, you'll be starting to push soon." Castiel sighed in relief, as did Sam and Dean. They all wanted this to be over.

It seemed to take forever, but the baby was finally in position. Gabriel snapped his fingers and made the necessary equipment appear before helping Castiel get comfortable.

Dean and Sam each held one of Castiel's hands and lifted him up, positioning as many pillows as they could behind him, hoping to help angle him better. "Alright, on the next contraction, you're going to have to push, do you understand me?" Castiel nodded at Gabriel and braced himself.

Once the contraction started Gabriel grabbed Castiel's feet and pushed the angel's legs towards his body, helping open him up. "PUSH" Castiel bore down with all his might, holding onto Dean's hand, and screaming through the pain. The pain ebbed away slowly and Castiel threw his head back and panted. "Sam I'm going to need you to help hold his leg up." Sam nodded and Grabbed Castiel's leg, hoping he didn't get a glimpse of anything, but not being so lucky. "You're doing great Cas, you're doing so great." Dean was reassuring his angel, knowing Castiel was so very tired.

Castiel took a deep breath as another contraction hit. Closing his eyes shut, he started to push again, listening to the encouraging words Dean was spewing off. The contraction eased off and Castiel breathed heavily again, waiting for the next contraction to begin pushing.

"And push." Gabriel was a rock of support, as he gently talked Castiel through even this portion of labor. Dean was doing even better, petting Castiel's head and whispering reassurances and support to his husband. Sam was the only one that didn't seem to know what to say. There he was holding Castiel's leg with absolutely no idea what the hell to say or do, so he just focused on rubbing the angel's back after contractions.

"One more really pig push, she's starting to crown." Castiel nodded and pushed again, feeling absolutely drained, but he was going to give it his all, he was going to help his daughter come into the world. "That's it Castiel, that's it, slow and steady. I love you so much." Dean was saying, hoping to be a rock of support for the young angel who seemed to be in so much pain.

"There's someone here to see you." It was Bobby, and he looked white as a ghost. "Yeah Bobby, we're kinda in the middle of something, tell them to fuck themselves." Bobby swallowed thickly and shook his head. "He won't take no for an answer."

"One more push, and….there, you can stop pushing." Gabriel said, holding the baby's head in his hands, and with a snap of his fingers the baby's nose and mouth were clear. "Alright, one more big push and the baby'll be out." Castiel nodded and on the next contraction bore down as hard as he could, feeling the baby leave his body and the pressure in his stomach decrease as the remaining amniotic fluid spilled out in a whoosh.

Immediately after the baby was born, the pain was gone and Castiel fell back onto the bed and sighed in relief. "You did it Cas, you did so good." Castiel looked up and beamed with pride at Dean, they were parents.

A shrill cry pierced the air and Castiel laughed. "She is not happy to have been born." Dean nodded his agreement and watched as Gabriel cut the baby's umbilical cord and wrapped her in a blanket.

Handing her to Dean, who grabbed her with pride, Gabriel started getting the afterbirth out. "Cas, she's so beautiful." Castiel didn't have the energy to lean up so Dean lowered Alana for Castiel to be able to see. "Oh yes Dean, she is absolutely gorgeous…so perfect." Dean nodded and showed Alana off to Sam who smiled happily down at the baby.

"I don't mean to be rude Dean, but I have to go find out who the hell is here." Sam said, kissing Alana's tiny little head and smiling happily at Dean. Dean nodded and Watched Sam walk out of the room, a pale white Bobby following close behind.

Gabriel disposed of the afterbirth with a snap of his fingers, before pushing down on Castiel's stomach, trying to see how well everything was going. Gush after gush of blood came pouring out of Castiel and Dean looked terrified. "It's normal." Gabriel said, constantly banishing the blood. "He'll be fine. In six to eight weeks the canal will be gone and it'll be like it never even existed." Dean nodded and continued holding his tiny, so very tiny, little girl.

"I am sorry to intrude." The occupants of the room immediately froze, fear gripping everyone but Gabriel tight.

"Raphael." Gabriel said, turning to face his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel sighed as he looked at Raphael through tired eyes. "Gabriel, you know what needs to be done." Gabriel nodded and stood, glaring at Raphael for having put him in this situation to begin with.

Before Dean knew what was happening, he was encircled in Gabriel's arms and his world started to spin.

When the spinning stopped, they were no longer at Bobby's. "This is a safe house, no one will find you here." With a snap of his fingers everything Dean could possibly need was placed in front of him. "These are everything you are going to need, do NOT leave the house and DO NOT call for us." And with that Gabriel disappeared.

Dean looked down at his daughter, who seemed to have fallen asleep quite a bit ago. This little girl was going to need a bath, diaper and clothing, a feeding and more sleep, so Dean didn't allow panic to get to him, he needed to be strong, for Alana's sake.

Taking the baby towards the kitchen of this absolutely ridiculous sized house, he blocked a sink and turned on the tap, and waited for it to fill. Alana opened her eyes then and groaned in discomfort. "It's okay love, I know you're hungry, but bath first, then food and a little nap for my gorgeous little girl."

The sink was filled with water and the tap shut off, before Dean placed the squirmy baby into the water, making sure not to wet the umbilical cord too much.

With gentle hands he washed his daughter and smiled down at the tiny little girl that she was. Eight weeks ago, they had lost her and now here she was, kicking in his arms.

Drying her off, he diapered her little bottom and placed her in a green footie pajama, and started boiling water for her bottle, at this point Alana didn't care that she was being held, she was hungry and damn it all, everyone was going to know, so she cried.

Dean soothed his tired and hungry little girl until the milk was ready for her to eat and finally he placed the bottle to her lips and watched as she hungrily gulped the entire bottle down. "Wow, look at the appetite on you."

With the bottle finished, and Alana properly burped, he looked in the living room and found the cot Gabriel had poofed up, and placed her caringly into it and watched her eyes droop shut and she was asleep.

Curiosity got the better of him then and he looked at everything that had been left for him in the middle of the damn room. There were a bunch of baby clothes, god only knew how many diapers, a couple changes of cloths for himself, a sack full of dry foods, some baby wipes, a couple of his guns, an ass load of candy and under all the clutter of this's and that's that he knew he would need at some point, was a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, and a note from Gabriel.

"In the oh so unlikely case that you decide smoking is awesome, here you go, it's not like you're going to die."

Dean was confused, but didn't care to figure anything out at the moment. Gabbing the cigarettes and lighter he ventured into the kitchen for a beer before heading outside to the porch. (I suck at describing houses, so imagine this house however you want to, it's not like he's going to be there forever.)

Taking a sip of his beer, he placed it on the railing and looked at the pack in his hand. He'd smoked for a bit back in high school, but couldn't keep up with the monsters all that well, so he'd decided to quit, but who cared anymore. He was stressed and yeah smoking wasn't the greatest outlet but there wasn't anything else he could do at the time, he had a little girl depending on him, a husband who was still bleeding and weak from the birth in the same god forsaken room as the bastard who wanted Alana dead…

And those were the only thoughts he needed in order to justify lighting that cigarette and taking that first drag. Dean didn't want to admit it, but it felt good to take that first drag and feel how calm it pretended to make him. He didn't really care if it did work; it just gave him a vice to focus on instead of all the thoughts running through his head.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Gabriel was standing in Bobby's living room a short time after dropping Dean off. He ran up the stairs and Raphael had yet to make a move. The Angel was just standing there waiting for him it seemed. "Gabriel, I need that nephilim back." Gabriel snorted as though Raphael had just told the most amusing joke on the planet.

"Not going to happen…" Gabriel started saying, watching Castiel and Sam out of the corner of his eye, when a voice interrupted him. "Yeah and beside that's not a nephilim." It was chuck and he was smirking at Raphael who looked ready to piss himself. "Father…" Chuck held up a hand.

"I don't care what you have to say, I'm done listening to it, go home." Raphael did as he was told. "Where….um…thank you." Chuck nodded and disappeared only to reappear with Dean and Alana, both looking bleary eyed and confused.

"So you…got rid of Raphael or something?" Chuck nodded. "I was waiting for the perfect time. Enjoy that absolutely adorable little…" Gabriel interrupted then.

"What did you mean she's not a Nephilim." Chuck smirked. "She's all angel Gabriel. Thanks to Dean she has a pre-made vessel but that little cutie is all angel." Dean looked down at Alana and smiled fondly, knowing his little girl would never die. "Thank you." Chuck smiled and kissed the baby soundly on the head. "It was overdue for me to help you all anyway." And with that Chuck was gone.

"Now what?" The occupants of the house looked at each other then, not knowing what to do. There were still demons and such, but none of them were going to come after them, not with Gabriel watching over them.

"I have an Idea." Gabriel said, walking seductively towards Sam. "I think we should…" And with that Gabriel pounced and the moment he landed on Sam, the two of them had disappeared.

"So brain bleach moment aside, I think I want to go to sleep with this beautiful little angel, and this gorgeous over grown angel." Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arm and guiding him up the stairs to the bed room.

Bobby smiled fondly at the lot of them before sitting on the couch and flipping on the television, things were good. No one knew how long they were going to last, but for now, things were good.

00000000000000000000000000

Author's note: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT lol. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Five years had passed since Alana was born and the Winchesters, plus their respective angels had moved out of Bobby's and into a home of their own. Dean was working as a local mechanic in Seattle Washington and Sam was working at the local library.

Gabriel and Sam had finished their bond a year or so after Alana had been born, and were now expecting their own little miracle. Happy couldn't even describe Sam's mood these days.

Alana was freaking adorable. Sam remembered when his niece was just learning how to talk and would call her feet shoes, or how she had an obsession with bubbles and knew the number two, and only the number two. He wondered if his daughter was going to be as adorable as Alana had been at the age of two.

Sam finished up his day's work and locked up before getting in his car and making the ten minute drive home. It was a beautiful area where they lived, surrounded by trees and very little human influence. It was a place they could easily hide Gabriel's pregnancy, and it didn't hurt that the angel refused to leave the house. "But I could trip and fall." He would say.

"Yeah, you're an angel, not going to happen."

"And if it did happen? What would happen to Athena?" Sam would concede then and hold his angel close.

Walking into the house, Sam was greeted with the smell of turkey and cranberry sauce, which was odd since it wasn't thanksgiving for another three months.

"Gabe?" Sam asked looking around for his mate.

"In the kitchen." Sam smiled and wondered into the kitchen and found not only his mate, but Dean and Castiel as well, looking over at Gabriel as though he'd lost his mind.

"What the hell." Gabriel looked up and smiled with a turkey wing sticking out his mouth.

"I was hungry, you were late, you do the math." Sam shook his head and looked at Dean.

"Don't look at me, he sent Alana to bed half an hour ago, screamed at me and Cas for not being around to enjoy the delicious food he'd poofed the fuck up, and then proceeded to eat the whole turkey in front of us, as "punishment" for putting him through hell." Dean explained, smiling a bit.

"So, did Alana eat?" Gabriel glared.

"Yes she ate. She's five, she needs her food. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, DON'T NEED YOUR FOOD AND CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF." Sam nodded, fully agreeing with his mate.

"I agree, I can go fuck myself, but it's only five, why is Alana in bed?" Gabriel burst into tears then.

"I DON'T KNOW." He sounded so small and heartbroken at that.

"Dean go get your daughter, and we'll have pizza for dinner." Gabriel looked up and smiled.

"I like pizza."

"I know you do. We will have pizza and watch the wiggles until we're blue in the face." Gabriel nodded and hugged Sam to him.

"I'm sorry." Sam waved away the apology.

"No really I'm sorry I ate all the turkey."

"You're eating for two, it's fine." Sam assured.

"But I'm still hungry." Sam smiled

"That's why we're having pizza." Gabriel cuddled closer to Sam and sighed.

Dean walked into the kitchen with Alana in tow and together they ordered three extra-large, make that five extra-large pizzas.

Once the pizza arrived, the entire house was filled with the smell of beef and pepperoni, and sausage and olives, and together they sat in front of the television and just as Sam had said, watched the 8th season of the wiggles, watching Alana dance around to the music.

The end


End file.
